


Pll Spanna Story Idea

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Spencer Aria Hanna Emily Toby Ezra Caleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: Please read it and Comment.





	

Hey, what's going on Pll fans? I am about to start a new story, and it will be starting from 6A. So, basically the story will be about Spanna dating in 6A instead of Spaleb. Hanna will still get kidnapped by AD and she and Caleb will still kiss. The whole story is not gonna be just like 6A, but a kind of similar to it. I always like to hear my readers thoughts and opinions, before I start a story. Do you want Hanna to still be engaged to Jordan and for her to cheat on him, with Spencer? Do you want her and Spencer to be engaged? It's up to you guys. You guys tell me how you would like the story to be and I will get started on it. And if you have a idea of what the first chapter should be like, just leave a comment and I will get started on it.


End file.
